


Cello Series [Podfic]

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Series: Podfix [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dom/sub, M/M, Podbook, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Porn, Teacher-Student Relationship, audiofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: skellerbvvt's summary: So, cherrybina at one point was like: "Arthur is the teacher and Merlin is the student, and Merlin comes on to Arthur with increasing pushiness until finally Arthur fucks him over the desk, then licks him clean, and later they go back to Arthur's place where Merlin begs Arthur to bend him over his knee and spank him, so slightly shell-shocked but super horny Arthur does while Merlin writhes and moans in his lap until they both come everywhere." I’m a porn vending machine around her.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Podfix [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Cello Series [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). Log in to view. 



Download available on [Dropbox ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ecikx1id1hapf4q/cellofull.mp3?dl=0)or [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ims7hN5DbMz_jLHvetsx4z5kux0gGIWz/view?usp=sharing)

[mp3, 96.6MB, 1:45:35]

Original text found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/8166).

Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> So, my accent is terrible and i in no way do it justice, but this is legitimately one of my absolute favourite series, ever and I mostly recorded it for my own benefit, but I still hope you all can get some enjoyment out of it as well :)


End file.
